


Distraction

by lari_el



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, an au or future where symmetra is an overwatch member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lari_el/pseuds/lari_el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satya was never the type to be distracted so easily until now when Zarya has proven otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction for Overwatch, hopefully it won’t be the last too.

Satya became startled—puzzled when she noticed that she won’t be the only person using the gym, seeing that another was in right now, and hearing the grunts the person was making. Her lips pressed together tightly into a thin line, trying to adjust to this sudden change. She was normally the first one to use the gym, the sun was barely up in the sky and she knows everyone is still in bed sleeping.

Though, just as she was about to turn around and leave, she winced when she was suddenly caught by the person who was occupying the room. She glanced at her direction, giving her a small nod of acknowledge before telling herself to suck it up, marching further into the room with a small grace to each of her steps.

“Good morning, Aleksandra. I thought you would not wake for at least another hour,” Satya said, recognizing all of the members’ daily routines. She set her things down on the bench, and rolling her yoga mat on the floor.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Zarya said simply, lifting the heavy dumbbell with ease. “But do not let me distract you, I know how schedule can be important to you.” She said teasingly, mirth glinting in her eyes.

Satya found no humor to her joke, but her ears still burns red upon hearing those words leave her mouth. The conversation died before it can even start, and it’s something she didn’t mind at all, welcoming the quietness of the room—well, with the exception of Zarya’s grunts. Her morning yoga session became difficult to concentrate, already having trouble starting off the first sets of her breathing exercise.

After a while, the room became completely silent and Satya allows herself to relax, already starting off with the tree pose before she quickly lost her balance after a second. She turned her attention back to Zarya, seeing the Russian woman adding heavy weights to the bar.

At that moment—Satya found herself watching Zarya. She knew the woman was strong—seeing her in magazines cover in the past, claiming to be the strongest woman in the world, but she never seen it first-handedly. And she often stayed out from the battlefields, rather staying behind in the Overwatch headquarters than out in the fight.

It was rather…an amazing sight, seeing her sheer strength. She couldn’t help it but to keep on watching, forgetting the reason why she was even here in the first place. She was unable to tear her gaze away from how her arms flexes every second, and the sound she was making brought on an unfamiliar feeling between her legs.

“Is there something you would like to say, Ms. Vaswani?” Zarya asked, sitting up from the bench and wiping the sweat off from her face with the towel hanging around her neck.

Like a deer caught in the headlight, Satya immediately turned her attention away. “N-No.” She stammered, already starting to roll up her yoga mat. Maybe she should have done this in her room, away from this _distraction_.  

“I must go now!” she exclaimed, gathering her other things and made her way towards the door before Zarya blocked her path. She stiffened when she felt her large hands on her shoulders now, slowly turning her gaze up to see the much taller woman looking down at her. Despite she was covered in layers of sweat from head to toe, she surprisingly smells divine.

“I only want to make you feel comfortable. I know when my company is not wanted…” Zarya said, trailing her sentence off.

Satya only shook her head. “No, no, it’s not that. You are mistaken.” She sighed, her voice growing small again.

Zarya only tilted her head to the side as response, confused.

Satya lets out another sigh, taking a step back and gestured the woman. “You are…quite distracting…” Her eyes quickly darted down to the woman’s hard stomach.

Zarya was quick to catch where her eyes had darted down, and everything seems to click in place. She began to smile widely, letting out a soft chuckle. “I do have that kind of effect on people.” She said, placing both hands on her hips and subtlety leaning in closer to the shorter woman to show off her abdomen muscles.

“I can understand why…” Satya muttered, eyeing her from head to toe again. After catching herself checking someone out – mentally scolding herself for doing so – she cleared her throat softly, holding her things tighter. “I must leave now. I am behind schedule and must attend to my other duties.”

“Already? You don’t want to feel them?” Zarya said, lifting her sport bra a bit higher.

Satya caught sight of the underneath of her breasts. She was tempted, and as if in a hypnotize state, she found herself reaching out to touch the woman’s body before pulling her hand back. Her face flushed even more red now, face resembling to a tomato. “No, I must go now!” She exclaimed, reaching for the door and almost bumped to Fareeha, muttering out a quick apology to her then speedily walks away from the two women in a rare state of disorderly.

Fareeha turned her attention to Zarya, shaking her head at her before heading to the weights. “Must you always tease?”


End file.
